Pluie au milieu des étoiles
by Summerspell
Summary: L'absence d'un être aimé est une injustice sans nom. Un vide qui fait perdre à la vie tout son sens.


_**Pluie au milieu des étoiles**_

**...**

Il était tard, une fraicheur revigorante accueillie Nanoha comme la chaleur du soleil, qui avait rayonné avec force toute la journée, commençait à s'estomper. La jeune femme appréciait cette période de l'année, mais avec le travail prenant qu'elle exerçait, elle n'avait pas réellement l'occasion de profiter de cette belle saison aussi prenait-elle son temps pour rentrer chez elle une fois sa journée terminée, se délectant avec plaisir des charmes que pouvait revêtir le soir.

Elle adopta une démarche lente, lui permettant de lever les yeux au ciel. Son regard se perdit au milieu des étoiles jusqu'à errer sur la lune, belle et brillante, sublime. Elle observait cette magnifique voute céleste qui avait vu passer nombre de vies humaines. Cette voute céleste semblant malgré sa brillance figée dans le temps, arrêtée, immobile. Cette voute céleste où s'étendirent ses souvenirs et ses pensées.

Nanoha continua de marcher, ne prêtant que peu d'attention au chemin qu'elle suivait, son inconscient ayant assimilé ce dernier depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver en dehors de tout et de rien, vivant un de ces moments étranges permettant à l'esprit de s'envoler au-delà de l'instant présent. Et, sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde, elle s'enfonça dans les méandres de son esprit qui la conduisirent comme bien souvent auprès de Fate, lui offrant un moment de voyage et de pensées, un moment à toucher l'infinité. Un moment rassurant auprès de ses sentiments et de cette assurance véridique plantée dans le fond de son cœur.

Fate se trouvait loin d'elle, elle lui manquait. Elle lui manquait, terriblement. Et, comme faisant écho à cette écharpe de mélancolie qui venait de s'abattre en son être, une petite pluie, fine et froide, se mit à tomber. Une bruine qui s'amplifia rapidement sans que Nanoha n'eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Sur le sol très vite mouillé résonnait le bruit monocorde de la pluie.

La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle se sentait aussi triste que ce temps triste, et, les éclairs qui frappèrent bientôt là-haut prirent le reflet de la colère enfouie dans le fond de son cœur. Un passager noir et dérangeant qu'elle ne voulait pas héberger, sincérité erronée criant dans un murmure sombre l'œuvre de son hôte, écartant toute lumière, un passager noir qui n'avait pas raison d'exister. Alors, elle luttait. Contre elle-même, contre ce mauvais ressenti, contre cette obscurité qui lui lésait la réalité.

Elle n'avait pas d'énergie à passer dans une colère sournoise et stupide qui ne saurait la satisfaire, cette colère qu'elle éprouvait contre elle-même, cette colère si glacée qu'elle se demandait parfois si le froid qu'elle éprouvait n'était pas en train de l'étouffer, lui offrant le goût d'une mortalité indésirable.

Trempée de la tête aux pieds, elle leva de nouveau les yeux sur la voute céleste qui avait su apaiser son cœur peu de temps auparavant, ou voulu porter son regard au pays des étoiles… D'épais nuages couvraient à présent le ciel, chose logique au vue de la forte intempérie qui encombrait sans ménagement l'atmosphère. Et, loin de soulager ses sensations, cette image chassa la colère pour le chagrin. Un chagrin profond et indéfinissable. Un chagrin avec lequel elle dansait harmonieusement depuis le départ de Fate. Un chagrin qui disparaitrai que lorsque cette dernière reviendrait auprès d'elle.

Elle lâcha un faible sourire. La colère n'était qu'une pichenette face à l'ampleur du vide qui sillonnait un immense couloir en son être. Elle soupira, ferma les yeux et pénétra sans trop savoir pourquoi, d'un pas décidé, dans l'ouverture béante des ténèbres de son cœur. Marchant à l'aveuglette, sans trop savoir où aller, sans trop savoir où ce sentier froid et noir était en train de la mener.

Elle s'immergea dans son chagrin, cherchant tant bien que mal à en apaiser la douleur. Belle utopie, une seule chose pouvait combler ce vide en elle, le rayon de soleil de son cœur, lumière lorsqu'elle n'était qu'ombre, sourire lorsqu'elle n'était que tristesse, entrain face à la morosité, joie, rire et chant. Douce et belle voix lui apportant cet apaisement profond qui lui faisait dire qu'elle avait raison d'être en ce monde.

Juste une présence lui donnant le leurre de se croire à sa place...

Nanoha offrit son visage à la pluie. Les gouttes froides coulant le long de ses joues, les cheveux collés au crâne, les vêtements imbibés d'eau...lui donnaient une allure déplorable, elle n'en avait que faire, elle aimait la pluie. Elle aimait la pluie de tristesse, la lune du souvenir et le vent de l'avenir.

Elle aimait la pluie tout comme elle aimait ce chagrin qui lui rappelait combien l'amour qui œuvrait en son cœur était immense. Elle aimait la pluie comme elle aimait porter son regard sur les étoiles qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas seule à lever les yeux sur le ciel nocturne. Elle aimait la pluie de tristesse, la lune du souvenir et le vent de l'avenir.

La jeune femme, les pieds dans la réalité pluvieuse, s'engouffra totalement dans le vide de l'abandon. Elle arpenta les abysses de ce gouffre que lui donnait l'absence de Fate. Sillonnant cette immense galerie, espérant voir ce chemin illuminé de nouveau, un jour. Elle aimait la pluie de tristesse, la lune du souvenir et le vent de l'avenir.

Elle était un mystérieux mélange de force et de faiblesse. Son amour, être unique en son cœur, amour... Fate était une de ses plus grandes forces et, faiblesse parmis les faiblesses, sa plus grande faiblesse.

Oui, elle aimait la pluie de tristesse, la lune du souvenir et, le vent de l'avenir.


End file.
